


Reunited in Paris

by BelgianCateLover



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelgianCateLover/pseuds/BelgianCateLover
Summary: Seeing Cate Blanchett and Rooney Mara together in Paris inspired me to this strictly fictional story. English is not my first language, so don't be distracted by my faults.  It is my first fanfic





	1. The fashion show

Cate is overlooking the beautiful city of Paris. Standing on the rooftop terrace at the Four Seasons Hotel.  
"Too bad I don't have someone special here with me to share this view and this magnificent penthouse."  
Cate had brought Roman , Iggy and little Edith with her to Europe. Andrew had stayed behind with Dashiel because of his school.  
But it wasn't Andrew she was missing , her heart longed for someone else with stunning green eyes ....

"Mom, mom!!! It's time to go !! We will be late , hurry !!!" The boys were calling her to go to the fashion show of Givenchy.  
"Time to face the crowd " Cate tought.

"Mom, who else is coming? Anyone we know? The boys were very excited and didn't stop asking questions.

"We will see , we are almost there "

"Miss Blanchett, please hurry , most of the guests are already inside. First you can go to the photo stand and then I will show you your seat. The boys can come with me , the PA said.

Going trough all the formalities and photos Cate was wondering who else would be there.

"Miss Blanchett, will you please follow me to your seat" the PA said.

Cate follows the PA , camera's flashing all around and blocking her view.

"Miss, please your seat "

That moment Cate looks up, straight in the beautiful green eyes she dreamed of almost every night.  
"No, this can't be , I'm dreaming" she tought.  
And then she hears her voice " Hello Cate, how lovely to see you"

Cate quickly takes her seat. She can't stop smiling and whispers in Rooney's ear "Oh my god , I can't believe it is really you. Why didn't you let me know you were coming."

"Oh ,it was a last minute thing and I could use a little holiday. So here I am , in Paris , sitting next to you", Rooney smiles.

"Did you come alone " Cate asks.

"Yes, I did"


	2. The reception

Cate was having a difficult time concentrating , she still couldn't believe Rooney was sitting next to her.  
They couldn't show to much affiction towards each other with all those camera's pointing at them.  
Sometimes they were stealing glances or playing footsie.   
Rooney flashing her beautiful smile and dimples.

The fashion show finally comes to an end and everyone present is invited to the room next door for a reception.

Cate and Rooney walked schoulder to schoulder while the camera's are flashing.

"Mom, we are here " the boys called. " Oh , hey Rooney what a suprise ."

"Hello boys , long time no see" Rooney laughed " The two of you have grown up a lot , two little gentlemen already. So you came with your mom to Europe."

"Yes , we did and little Edith is also here but she stayed in the hotel because she's to little to come" Roman said " Dad and Dash stayed in Australia"

"Now that is interesting news" Rooney whispered in Cates ear while touching her back. A shiver runs down Cate's spine.

The boys really liked Rooney . They had spend a lot of time together when they had visited Cate and Rooney on the set of Carol.   
A lot of evenings they had spend together in the trailer , playing games ,watching movies and cartoons, eating pizza and popcorn.   
Laughing and joking until the kids would fall asleep. Cate and Rooney would read them a bedtime story and tuck them in together.  
The rest of the evening Cate and Rooney would spend together on the sofa cuddling , talking and sometimes falling asleep in each others arms.

"Are you alone in Paris " Iggy asked .

"Yes , I am , Rooney answered , I am staying in the same hotel as you guys "

"Mom , did you hear that , can Rooney come with us ,please". 

"If Rooney doesn't have any other plans , then that's oke with me"   
Cate turned to face Rooney and said with a loving voice " Would you like to come with us ? "  
"Yes, yes I would " 

The four of them left shortly after , all with a big smile.


	3. The afternoon in the hotel room

The four of them arrived at the hotel and went straight up to the penthouse.

They opened the door and found Edith playing on the ground with her train set. She stood up and ran towards Cate to give her a big hug.  
"Mommy is back" she smiled and was shyly looking over Cate's schoulder towards Rooney.  
"Hey sweetheart " Cate said while turning around ," This is Rooney , she is a very special friend of mommy's , she will be staying with us for the rest of the day. Is that oke ?"  
Edith nodded and wrestles herself free to go and meet Rooney.

"Hello Edith" Rooney squads down and gives a big smile at the little girl , " I have know you since you were still a baby and now you are already a litte lady".  
"What a lovely train set you got there , I liked them too when I was little ."  
"Will you play with me , please " Edith asked shyly.  
"Of course I will sweety "

Cate looked to the two of them with growing love. "This is perfect" she tought.

Cate went looking for the nanny.

" Hey Anna, we are all back and we are going to stay in for the rest of the day so you can take the day and night of. If your back here tomorow around 10 that will be fine."  
" Oke, thank you Cate."  
" Enjoy your free time in Paris ."

When the nanny was out , Cate sighed " Finally some private time".  
"Mom , can we have some ice cream the boys asked. "Of course , I'll call room service."

" Madame, roomservice has arrived "  
Oh ,thank you . " Boys, ice cream has arrived , I will put everything on the terrace. Get Edith and meet me outside."  
" Do you fancy some ice cream Roons "  
" Mayby I do " Rooney came to Cate and put her finger in some whipped cream and bringing her finger sensually to her mouth , her eyes never leaving Cat's eyes.  
" Mhmm , delicious " she whisperd into Cate ear while carresing her back.

The kids were all settled and enjoying their ice cream.

" I'm going to put on some comfortable clothes on , I 'll be right back." Cate stood up and looked to Rooney " Can you give me a hand with the buttons on the back please "  
" Uh , of course ,I 'll be right there " Rooney choking on her ice cream.  
"Oke " Cate said with a mischievous smile " I will be in the bathroom".

Rooney opened the bathroom door and she was instantly pulled inside.  
Cate pushing Rooney against the wall , her hands next to Rooney's head.  
" Finally , I have you all alone " Cate's lowering her head towards Rooney , their lips inches apart.  
"Please Cate , we have waited so long " Rooney whispers and then their lips come together for a sweet kiss.  
Soon their kisses became more heated , hands started to wander.  
"God, I have missed you so much " Cate whispers.  
"I missed you to , I really had to come and see you "

"Mom , we have finished our ice cream "

Rooney and Cate broke apart, steadying her breathing Cate said " we will be out in a minute"

"So , can you help me with my blouse now "  
"Mmm , turn around " Rooney starts to unbutton the shirt and kisses her way down Cate's back.  
"You will have to stop or we are never going to get out of the bathroom"  
"Oke, I will already go back to the kids but first I want another kiss "

A couple of minutes later Rooney is back on the terrace.  
" Let's put everything back inside and get you all cleaned up, there is chocolat sauce everywhere "

Cate appeared in the living room looking very comfy and relaxed.  
" Roons , I have put something for you to wear on my bed , It will be a bit to big but more comfortable to what you are wearing now." Cate winked.

Rooney quickly changed her clothes and went back to find everyone seated in the living room.

"We are going to watch a movie , you can sit here next to me, Rooney" Iggy said  
"Oke, let's get comfy "

So they were all on the couch ; Cate with Edith on the left, Roman and Iggy in the middle and Rooney on the right.

Cates and Rooney arms were on the top of the couch , their fingertips touching. Now and then stealing loving glances to eachother.  
Both of them thinking to themselves " How wonderfull and nice is this , I could get used to this "


	4. The evening

The movie was coming to an end.

"What do you guys want to eat tonight? Are we staying at our room or are we going out ?" Cate asked.

"No, let's stay here mom , otherwise there will be photographers everywhere , here it is much better " Roman said.  
"Agreed , I 'll call room service. What do you all want "  
"Can we have pizza please , now that Rooney is here , please mom , a special treat " Iggy asked with his puppy eyes.  
"Oke , pizza it is then. Let's start with a drink , Roons what would you like, I can open a bottle of wine ".  
"That would be perfect " Rooney smiled.

Iggy and Rooney played some more with Edith and her train set while they were waiting for the pizza's to arrive.

"Oke, boys , the pizza's arrived, let's start eating" Cate called.

After dinner the boys went to their room to play with their Ipad and computers , Edith stayed with Cate and Rooney.  
"Sweety , It is time for your bath and then bedtime "  
"Mommy, can Rooney read me a story tonight " Edith asked.  
"Well, I think Rooney would love doing that " Cate said while looking over at Rooney.  
" Yes of course I would Edith , but first your bath " Rooney smiled.

 

Rooney was standing on the terrace overlooking the city , when suddenly she felt two arms taking her from behind and pulling her close.  
While kissing her neck , Cate whispered " What were you thinking "  
"How happy I am being here with you and the kids today , I really needed it, I missed you so much " Rooney sayed while turning around in Cate's arms and peering inside."  
"You can kiss me , the kids are in their rooms but Edith is waiting for you "  
Their noses were touching and their lips came together for a perfect kiss.  
"Are you staying with me tonight ? Cate asked a little unsure.  
"I wouldn't want to be nowhere else , but I beter go to Edith first before she comes looking for me".  
" Alright , I going to check on the boys".

When Rooney returned to the living room , the lights were dimmed , candles lit and soft music was playing.  
"Cate where are you "  
"I 'm here angel , would you like some champagne ?"  
"Of course , Edith is asleep , how are the boys ?"  
" I told them they could play some more on their ipads and I 'll go and check on them later on when it's their bedtime , but for now it's just the two of us. Come sit with me, please."

Cate and Rooney cuddled together on the couch , Rooney's head resting against Cate's schoulder , legs entwinded, Cate carressing Rooney's arm and back . Rooney's arm over Cate's abdomen. A blanket pulled over them just in case the boys would come back in the room.

"So tell me when do you have to leave? What's on you agenda " Cate asked.  
" Well, tomorrow morning I am flying back to New York for the premiere of Una and after that it's back to LA. What about you?"  
"Tomorrow I have a fashion show for Louis Vitton and then we leave for London , I have to promote Manifiesto. The boys will return to East-Sussex. Edith and I fly to LA for the premiere of Thor and then I have some appointments in New York and with Ellen. Normally after that I will start filming again ,so I will be around a lot."  
"Mmhn , that is interesting news. Have you rented the usual appartment "  
"Yes I have so you will find me easily"  
"Perfect , now enough with the talking , come here" Rooney said and she starts kissing behind Cat's ear , her neck , while Rooney's hands starts to wander all over Cate's body.  
" Angel, please, I'll go and check the kids first before this goes too far and we can't controle ourself anymore.  
Whey don't you go to the bathroom and start running a bath for us ."  
"Oke, don't be long"


	5. The night

When Cate opened the bathroom door, lights were out, only candles were glowing. The bathtub was full with foam and Rooney who was carrying 2 glasses of champagne.  
"Come here sweetheart, I'm waiting for you " Rooney said.

Cate quickly undressed and came in the bathtub behind Rooney.  
Rooney rested her back against Cate.  
" This is so wonderfull" Cate sighed " I've waited all day for this moment"  
"Well , the best is yet to come " Rooney laughed.

Rooney could feel Cate's heart beat quicken and turned around so she was facing Cate.  
Laying in each other arms, feeling the love between the two of them.  
"I wish we could stay in this cocoon forever, just the two of us , not another care in the world " Cate whispered.  
Rooney gave Cate a loving kiss and then she reached for a gift she had tucked away.

"This is for you " Rooney said blushing.  
"Oh, you shouldn't have " Cate smiled.  
"Open it "  
Inside was a bracelet with a locker on it.  
"Angel, this is so beautiful"  
"It's the locker of my heart and you are the only one who has the code for it." Rooney said lovingly.  
" I love you to my angel , you are my soulmate ".

" And you are mine , Let's put it on."

Rooney reached out her hand and cupped the back of Cate's head , pulling her forward  until their lips met.  

 "It's time for bed , don't you think "Rooney said.

 

They came out of the bath and started drying each other of.  Hands and lips following the path of the towels.

Their heartbeats were getting faster, lust and passion building.

"Bed , now " Cate whisperd.

 

Rooney lays down on the bed, Cate on top of her.  Legs entwinted , every part of their body touching.

Cate kisses herself a way down Rooney's body.  First her neck , then she turns her attention to her breasts. Kissing and carresing them.

"Oh Angel,  how I have missed this ".

"Mmhm , please Cate , I need you "

Cate continues her way down , leaving little bite marks on her way,placing herself between Rooney's legs . Rooney moamed when she felt Cate slide her tongue inside. The pleasure was soon becoming to much for Roomey. "Angel, look at me ". Their eyes locked and were filled with love. Her orgasm building."Oh Cate , I love you" Rooney cried. Cate was hoovering over her and laying next to Rooney sharing kisses. "You 're amazing , my queen. Let me show you how much now" Rooney whisperd lovingly. Rooney kissed a way down to Cate's breasts , sucking them slowly. "Touch me, please " Rooney slids her fingers across her abdomen , between Cate's legs. Her lips following the path of her hands. She licked , sucked and nibbled. "Oh Angel, I'm so close " Cate groaned. She looked up to see Cate's orgasm taking over her body. Rooney laid down beside her, smiling.  

They stayed up most of the night, talking and exploring each another’s bodies, reconnecting.  
There was a lot of love in the room that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. The morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is coming to its end or not ?? Who will tell , maybe there is a hint of truth somewhere. There are only two people who know.  
> I hope you all liked it.

It was still early but Rooney was already awake ; looking at the beautiful women in her arms , thinking how lucky she was.  
Rooney was waking Cate up by placing soft kisses just below her ear.  
"Darling , wake up , it's time to start the day"  
"I don't want to , can't we just stay here , the two of us "  
" I'm afraid not , come let's take a shower together "  
"That's more like it Angel "Cate smiled , pulling Rooney from the bed " Come on slowpoke ".

Both of them enjoying the shower. Memorising everthing of the other , not sure when they will see the other in private again.  
"I'm going to miss you so much" Rooney sighed.  
"I know Angel " Cate whisperd while massaging Rooney's back.

After the very long shower Rooney went to her room for a change of clothes and her luggage while Cate called for breakfast and went waking up the kids.

"Mommy, where is Rooney " Edith asked.  
" She will be here in a minute , she is coming for breakfast."  
" Is she staying with us mom? " Iggy asked .  
" No , I'm sorry Iggy but I have to go back to New York today " Rooney said just as she walked trough the door " But maybe we will see each other again soon , who knows".  
" I hope so , we really like you as our friend"  
" Well , I really like  all of you too " Rooney said glancing at Cate , who stood there with a big smile. " Come on, let's eat breakfast"

Rooney and Cate were sitting next to each other , their feet and legs touching, and sometimes their hands would wander under the table.

But the clock tapped further on and soon it was 10 o'clock and Anna arrived.

"It's time for me to go " Rooney said sadly " Now give me all a big cuddle before my cab is here " The childeren gave Rooney a big hug.

" Kids , you stay with Anna and I go with Rooney to see her of " Cate said.  " Oke mommy , bye Rooney".

 

They walked to the elevator hand in hand.

"I'll miss you " Cate  said with a trembling voice, tears shimmering in her eyes " I love you Angel "

"I love you too " Rooney whispered " I 'll miss you more " .  

 

" I have an idea " Cate said " When we are in public somewhere like a premiere or interview, we will say or wear something that reminds us of being together , what do you think ?"

"Mhm, not a bad idea , and then the other one send a message with what it is the other is saying or wearing " Rooney laughed. " Oke , it's a deal , the game is on".

 

"It's time"

Rooney and Cate have each other a big hug and some more kisses.

"See you soon ?"

"Yes you will"  " 

" Bye Angel , have a save trip ".

 

**A few days later :**

 

Rooney wakes up after the premiere of Una and a message is flashing on her phone :

 

_My Angel , you looked stunning yesterday. Wearing "Carol" red and showing of your tummy ( are you trying to make me jealous ) XXX_

_Morning C,_

_I know how  red is your favorite colour and how you like kissing my tummy XXX_

_You chose  the Givenchy blouse  I liked so much and  the shoes  you wore at the fashion show.   I wish I was there to take  off the blouse . XXX_

 

_Angel ,_

_I 'm leaving for LA later on today.  Will you be there ?_

 

_Of course , I 'll be waiting for you Darling and bring the blouse with you XXX_

 

_Only if you are wearing the red dress so I can  kiss your tummy and take it off._

_My Angel , I love you. See you in LA_

_XXX_

 

 

 


End file.
